Tears
by chocobogirl
Summary: Lauren wants to meet a pirate, and her dream might come true......


Tears

Chapter one

Every morning Lauren wakes up and gets ready for the day to start. Lauren is a 16-year-old orphan, she is a poor teenager in Tortuga, and she always wanted to be a pirate. She loved to hear the sailors that just came home talk about the deep blue sea. Lauren has always dreamed about becoming a pirate and joining a crew. Every night she looks out her window to stare into the horizon of the sea and the sky, wishing to be out there, away for this live of a ground lover. Just wishing to be a pirate. Then at night she falls a sleep with the hope that a pirate will come and take her.

Morning dawns, and Lauren looks out her bedroom window. "What's this?" she says to her self. It was a Black ship with black sails. "Is this the famous Black Pearl?" Lauren is excited, so she finds her manliest clothing and puts it on. She puts on black pants, a white long shelve shirt, 'gold' jewelry, worn down brown leather boots, and a red scarf for her head. Then she runs down the stairs out to the street and walked fast towards the harbor. When she arrives to the harbor the looks for the ship with the black sails, and walks towards, "its beautiful" she commented.

"Aye Savvy, she's fast too." Said a man with mystery. "So savvy, what is a youn' lady, like your self doing near a ship like this?"

"I.. umm… I was wondering if its it the Black Pearl."

" Why yes, love. Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like to join the crew…. Can I see the Captain?"

"Why yes, love, your seein' 'im right now."

"Really? You are really handsome for a captain. May I join?"

"If you really want to… there's a lots' o' danger when you're on me crew, love. I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye sir." She raises her right arm in solute. "I am Lauren Turner."

"Another Turner? Ya 'Bootstrap' Bill's 'girl?"

"I wouldn't know. I am a orphan."

"Aye I see then, I gots an idea then, love, come wit' me."

Chapter two

Lauren followed Jack all around the ship, stared at his back, without him knowing. "Aye me mate William, where are ya?" he called, to Lauren it sounded like it was coming from afar.

"Yes Jack?" said a younger man then the Captain from behind them.

"There ya 're, William, stand next to this young lady for me, me mate."

"Yes captain, may I ask why?"

"Jus' do it, I'll tell ya in a bit"

"Aye aye captain"

Will stood next to Lauren, facing Jack, while Lauren was wondering what was going on.

"As me thought" Jack said softly to him self.

"What?" Lauren and Will said together.

"Me think you are brother and sister." Jack replied. Lauren and Will looked at each other in a confused way.

"Will, go an' get ye love, lets ask her then, mate, and bring her to me room, ye need to come too"

"Yes sir" and Will left to find his love.

"Come along Lauren, no need to fear."

"Aye sir, but I'm not scared"

"Good" Jack said with a smile.

Yet again Lauren was following Jack, staring at his back, till they got into his room. "Please, sit, Will could be a while"

"Yes sir" Lauren Replied and sat in the nearest chair to her.

A few minutes pasted after that, Lauren staring at the pirate, wondering what type of things he did, and what he was thinking. Then the door opened, a beautiful woman walked in, and then did Will.

"Aye, Elizabeth ye were found."

"Yes, Jack, now what did you need me for?"

"I want you to look at Will and this young lady, and tell me what you see. Lauren, Will, stand by each other again."

"Aye sir" they said together.

Elizabeth stared at the two for a bit, "they look a little alike, sir"

"That is what me thought too, ya think they are siblings, love?"

" That is quite possible, captain, they look alike."

Yet again Lauren and Will looked at each other, confused.

Elizabeth walked towards Lauren, "Is she on the crew? Or on for a ride? She seems so young." She asked Jack.

"She says was want to be on the crew."

"She know that you're a… you know…"

"I believe so, Lauren, do you care that I am a pirate?"

"Pirate? I would love to be on the crew more, I always wanted to be a Pirate."

"Great"

"Where will she sleep? Sir?" Will asked.

"That is a good question, under the deck might not be good for a young woman like your self, and all the good cabins are filled too. Ya might need to sleep in here with me fer now."

Will and Elizabeth shard a look of concern.

"Will, go and get me a cot, I will let the lady have my bed, unless, Lauren, you don't care about sharing a bed, do you?"

"No sir, I don't care, but I don't want to be kicking the Captain off his bed."

"I have slept in worse places then a cot, love, but we can share the bed, it's a big bed."

Lauren was blushing on the inside, thinking _I get to share a room with a pirate, a captain no less. _ "We can share, sir."

"Ok, every thing settled then…."

"Sorry, sir, but what will be my job on this ship?" Lauren asked.

"Oh yeah, you can be my helper, then mate."

"Aye aye"

"Ok then, now every thing is settled, Elizabeth, Will as you where, I need to show Lauren where every thing is."

Then they left, Jack first showed Lauren every thing in the room, then the deck, then the holding area, and last place was where the rum was kept. "This, love, is where the rum is kept, I, most likely will need some every day, so you might need to get it for me."

"Yes sir" Lauren said with a big smile.

"Okay, now it is time for nighty night, the tour was really long, Grab a bottle 'o rum for me, and off we go."

Lauren and Jack when back up to the dock, into his cabin, it was dark out.

Chapter three

Jack gave Lauren some extra clothing to sleep in, and left the room of a few minutes while she changed. The clothes where a little big, but they where better then nothing.

"I am done Captain" Lauren called.

Then Jack walked in.

"Uh.. Sir? Is it ok if I go to sleep now? I am a little tried."

"That's fine, love. G'night"

"G'night, Jack."

And Lauren crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

Every hour or so Lauren would wake up to the sound of Jack at his desk, working on something,

Then one time, Lauren sat up and asked "what ya workin' on ov'r there' sir?"

"This? I am trying to find a treasure, but it isn't working."

"What do you mean?"

"Me compass s'pose to point to what I want most and it isn't pointing anywhere"

"It's spinning?"

"No, it's just pointing in one place."

"Really? Then it's working though."

"Not really" I left and turned the ship and when I come back here, it's still pointing to the same area."

"Hmmm… then I am not sure…"Lauren got off the bed and walked towards Jack. "Can I have a go? See what I most want?"

"If ye want to"

"Ok" and Lauren picked up the compass, and the pointed moved around, till it settled on Jack. Lauren quickly closed the lid, "It's not broken" then Lauren quickly put it down and walked towards the bed. "Night Jack"

"Night night, love."

Lauren was still awake, but she had her back face Jack. A few Hours pass, Lauren was listing to Jack work, get up and leave the room, come back, then about two in the morning, Jack got up and got into bed. Lauren could smell the rum on his breath, but she wasn't worried, she had total trust in him. Then she fell a sleep. The next time she woke up, it was dark in the room, and she felt Jack running his fingers through her hair. Lauren wondered if he had feelings for her like she did for him, or if he thought of her like a daughter. Then Jack moved closer and kissed Lauren on the cheek softly, then fell a sleep.

Chapter four

It was morning before Lauren knew it. She woke up, Jack was already up, and she locked the door, changed, and then left the room to find out what she had to do now.

She went onto the dock and looked around, to see if jack was around, he was at the wheel, looking high and mighty to Lauren. Then Lauren walked up to the wheel. "Captain" Lauren said, with a slight blush. "G' morning, Love."

"Sorry for sleeping in late."

"Your not late, your on time. Will wanted to see you, he is at the other said of the Deck."

"Aye aye Sir."

Then Lauren when to where Jack said Will was. "Morning Will"

"Hello Kiddo, do know how to use a sword?"

"Not really… why?"

"Cause I'm goin' to teach ya, I made these, take one, anyone."

Lauren chose the sword that she liked, it was light, but sharp, it had an etching of a flame on it.

"Its beautiful"

"It's yours, kiddo." He smiled

Lauren and Will spent most of the day dueling, learning techniques, and ways to stand. By the end of the day Lauren was a pro, she knew every thing that Will knew, and they got to bond more, acting like brother and sister.

"Lauren come 'ere" Jack yell from the cabin.

"I gotta go, bye Will" Lauren gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for teaching me brother"

Lauren Left Will and went in to Jack's room. "Ya called for me?"

"Supper"

"Thanks Jack, it all looks good" It was a lot of different things.

Lauren sat down in the chair across from Jack.

"I see that you are hungry"

"I haven't eating since yesterday."

"I see, I also saw you dueling wit' William, you are really good."

"Thank you, it was really hard, but I caught on."

"I saw that too."

Soon they finished the food. Then Jacked called in on of the crew to clean up the plates.

Jack left the room again so that Lauren could change. Then he came back in five minutes later, while Lauren was about to lay down, she stretched then got it to bed. "It's going to be cold tonight, huh?" Lauren said.

"Yeah, there is fog out."

Then they said their good nights and she fell asleep. Lauren woke up in the dark to find Jack sleeping next to her, facing her. Lauren was cold, so she moved close to him shivering. He Felt her move and woke up, "are you cold?"

"Oh sorry, yeah, I didn't mean to you wake up."

"Ah, It's ok, I don't mind, I don't want you to get sick. Here turn over, I'll hold you"

Lauren turned over so she was facing him, and he put his arms around her shriving body. Lauren put her head against his chest, listing to his heartbeat, while he was holding her to help her be warm. Soon they fell asleep like that.

Chapter Six

The sun just dawned when Lauren woke up. Jack seemed to be asleep, to her anyways. Lauren slowly sat up, looked at Jack to make sure that he was still asleep, he was, and then Lauren moved her legs so she could get up. Then Jack pulled down Lauren back into bed. When he got her where he wanted her, he kissed her, and then held her close. "I think I'm fallin' for you, love," He told her.

"Me too, Jack, Me too."

"This might be to soon but…. Lauren will you…"

"Oy Jack Land ahoy!" Gibbs yelled from out side the cabin. "Its Port Royal! Shall we Dock, sir?"

Jack gave an upset look, got up, and left the room.

Lauren was still lying on the pirate's bed wondering if Jack was going to ask here to marry her. Or if she would be her first mate. She didn't care what it was, as long as she got to stay with Jack.

Then the door opened, Jack came in and lies down, and fell asleep. Lauren was a little disappointed that he didn't finish what he was saying. Then Lauren fell fast asleep.

Lauren woke up to the smell of rum, she opened her eyes to see what it was. It was Jack, Looking at her, with one arm holding up his head, while he was on his side, stroking her hair away from her face. "Ye up, love?"

"Yeah, I am"

"'Kay cause do you remember what I was saying earlier? Ferget it, I was jus' babblin'."

Lauren felt disappointed. "Yes sir"

A small silence fell between the two.

"Come along, love, breakfast."

Lauren got up and left the cabin wondering what he WAS going to say.

Chapter seven

The next few days where pretty boring. Nothing but sea and sky. Lauren was still wondering what Jack was going to say to her, but little by little she was forgetting that moment. And from that moment, Jack didn't talk to her much. But he would look at her from time to time.

"Jack, what's goin', luv? You're acin' strange. Are you not eatin'? Are you sick?" Lauren asked one day.

"No, luv, I'm fine, no need to worry your pretty little head o' yours."

"But.. Sir, I want to worry, I love you…oops" Lauren blushed then walk away into the cabin. When she goes in to the cabin she went in to the bed and covered her head with the blanket. "Stupid stupid" Lauren was saying to herself. "Your such an idiot! Now he's goin' to make me leave the next time we dock. Stupid!"

Then to door opened. "Lauren?" it was Jack. "Did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?"

"What if me do?"

He sat on the bed near her feet. "Lauren, I'm honored, but ye way to youn' fer me."

At this point she was crying "but girls me age are getting' married to men who are at lest 40."

Jack sighed. "Lauren… I…"

"Ya know what? What ever! Lets jus' feget I said anything!" she was still crying "G'night Jack!" Lauren turned over.

Jack got up, sat down and started to pet her hair. "I'm sorry, I love you too Lauren." Then he kisses her on the head.

Lauren was still crying but her tear where for happy thoughts. _He does love me. _Then she fell asleep, on a pillow full of tears.

Chapter eight

It was still night too, but Jack was not in the cabin. SO Lauren goes up and went to below the deck, to see if he was down there. She searched all the cots and hammocks, quietly, and no sigh on him. Then she want to the normal holding area, no sigh on him. Then the last place she looked was in the rum holding area, there he was, asleep, with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Jack, sweetie, wake up, you're in the rum room. It's time to go to bed."

Then Jack woke up, more or less, got up, and then fell down. "It sseeemss…. Luuuv.. That I be drunnnk." And he took another swig at the rum in his hand.

" Jack, come on," and she walked towards his are them was empty, and helped him up. "Come along, I am goin' to help ya to go to ya cabin. Why where you down 'ere any ways?"

"Cause _Hick-up _I felt bad when me made ya cry. Do I started ta drinnk…"

"Jack… I'm fine now, I told ya to ferget what I said, I was confused." They where getting towards the crews' sleeping area. "Jack, I love you, but I know that you can't love me back, and that you are drunk and will ferget that I said this by the time you wake."

They where in the crewmen's area, at the stairs going up step by step. "But Lauren…" and then the both staggered, because of the weight of Jack.

"No buts, come along, luv, we are almost there." They just got to the top of the stairs.

In five minutes Lauren got Jack onto the bed, took off his boots and hat, and covered him up.

"There ya go."

"You would make a great wife someday, that man would be very lucky…"

"Jack, just go to sleep, it's late."

"I have something to tell you, you remember the first night?"

"Aye, sir, me do."

"You remember the compass?"

"Aye, sir"

"When I said it wasn't pointin' anywhere and you t-tried it? Where was it pointin'?"

"It was, sir, Pointin' at you, sir."

"Aye, same here, but at you…" And he fell asleep.

Chapter nine

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me." Jack was singing while he was at his desk.

Lauren sat up, yawned. "Morning Jack, you sleep well?"

"A she wakes, yes, luv I did thanks to you."

"Lauren? I am sorry that I put you through that last night, but ye me the first to get me all the way to me bed. How did ya do that?"

"That, sir is something I am not tellin', because then you might remember something."

"I see, well thank ya, now I wont get strange looks from me crew about me bein' in the rum room."

Lauren got up, walked towards Jack, and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good day, Jack."

"Lauren…."he was blushing, then he grabbed her wrist. "I don't remember what I said yesterday, but, I can see it in yer eyes, I told ya, didn't I?"

Lauren looked at her wrist. "You told me many things, Jack, I see that I am just going to be trouble, the next time we dock at Tortuga, I'll leave the ship."

"Lauren…"

"Jack, its fine, I am just goin' to get ye keeled anyways, I don't want you to get hurt on my account." Then Lauren took Jack's hand off her wrist and left the cabin, with tears in her eyes.

"Kiddo!" Will yelled from the other side of the deck, and walked over. "Kiddo.. What happened? Did Jack hurt you?"

"No he didn't, I decided to leave the Pearl, the next time we dock at Tortuga, I'm leaving, Will."

He got an angry look in his eyes. "Tell me what he did, I'll kill him"

"Will! He did nothin' wrong, except love me."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Cause, I don't want you, or him, or anyone killed because of me."

"But Lauren…."

"She wants to leave, then she will." Jack said from behind them, his eyes looked like he was crying.

"Jack, I am sorry, but I know you can't love me. I am only 16, and you want older women."

"Its fine! We will get to Tortuga in three days time"

_Three days? That's to long! I want to leave now so I will never see Jack again. _Lauren thought.

"I gotta go, I don't feel to good." Lauren said. Then she ran toward the edge of the ship and vomited.

Chapter ten

The next moment Lauren remembers is that Jack and Will where about her, applying a wet rag on her forehead. " Luv, yer o'er doin'."

Lauren coughed, "what happened?"

Will and Jack looked at each other.

"Me thinks you are ill, did you eat anythin' bad?" Jack said.

"No… I don't think so…"

"Will, can y leave fer a while, I need to chat wit Lauren. Thanks."

"Yes sir" and Will leaves.

"Uh.. Lauren, I wanted to tell you that…"

"Yes?"

"Lauren… I don't want you to leave… I need you…"

"Jack, if I stay here, I am goin' to get you hurt, and then I don't know what I would do."

"but… Lauren.."

"no buts"

"Lauren…." He said while he touched her cheeks softly, "you 're the only one on this ship that makes me happy, I love you!"

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I am leaving." Lauren was about to cry.

Jack gave her a sad look, then a tear came from his eye, and fell onto her cheek. Lauren rasied her arm, and wiped the next on coming off his face. "you are the only on in this world that make me happy too, luv. But I am leaving, Jack. Look for me in a year. I will look fer you. Because true love waits."

"then they hugged each other, and Jack told Lauren to get some more rest.

Chapter eleven

The day came when Lauren left. The docked at the habor. And Lauren said her good byes.

"Jack, I'm sorry. But I will see you in a year, right?"

"Of course, luv. I will never ferget you, not even fer a moment, that is how much I love you, luv."

"till then?" Lauren put out her hand to shake

"Till then" And Jack took her hand and shook it.

Lauren turned around and started to walk. "Wait! Lauren, I have something to give ya, close yer eyes." And Lauren closed her eyes. "now ye can open then."

"Ja---Jack, this is yer hat!"

"I know, I want you to hold on to it fer me, so then I know where it is."

Lauren smiled. "okay, sir. I will keep it save."

"Good bye, luv."

"Good bye, Jack." And Lauren pulled in and kissed him, then ran away with tears in her eyes. She ran all the way to her old home. It was still the same. When Lauren got to her room she went straite to her window and watch the Black Pearl sail away. She watched the Black sails sail till they could not be seen any more. Then Lauren sat on her bed, crying. _True love always waits. _Lauren thought to her self. _I hope he won't ferget._ And Lauren fell asleep with Jacks hat in her arms and on another pillow full of tears.

_Fin?_


End file.
